Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automated method and a system for recovering protein powder meal, crude and pure omega-3 oil and purified distilled water, all from animal tissue, such as a variety of fish species and/or fish parts. The protein powder meal is referred as solid protein produce or solid product herein, and the three terms are used interchangeable throughout. The system of the present invention is also known as “SEAVIOR SYSTEM.”
Crude omega-3 oil is obtained after extracting and separating the solids from the liquids and oils from the entire fish and it's parts. This crude omega-3 oil is valuable and has a variety of applications. Crude omega-3 oil can be further processed to obtain pure omega-3 oil. Pure omega-3 oil means high purity omega-3 oil that is suitable for human consumption. For example, pure omega-3 oil can include about 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99%, 99.5%, or 99.9% of omega-3 oil. The terms crude omega-3 oil, pure omega-3 oil and omega-3 oil are used interchangeable throughout. Purified distilled water means high purity water that is suitable for human consumption. The terms purified distilled water and water are used interchangeable throughout. The recovered protein powder meal, omega-3 oil and purified water can be used in many fields, for example, as main ingredients in food manufacturing, nutrition products, hunger relief packages, cosmetics and high quality pet food. It should be noted that the method and system of the present invention can be employed with any animal tissue, although preferably, the method and system is used in conjunction with almost any fish and fish bi-catch and recyclable fresh fish parts, as it is a plentiful and sustainable resource.
More specifically, given the mounting world food shortage problems in many areas of the globe, the present invention provides a methodology for producing a high quality protein supplement, which can provide a means to combatting the ever growing malnutrition crisis. The protein supplement can be derived from a wide variety of optional 100% natural resources, such as small short lived fresh and plentiful ocean fish which are considered green and sustainable and is an excellent renewable natural resource and it's use will combat overfishing of certain species and help balance the oceanic eco system, in addition to the discarded fresh fish parts carcasses generated by the fish processing industries. Environmental benefits are realized by recycling these otherwise discarded fresh fish materials in the method associated with the current invention. In an age where there is a growing requirement for green (i.e. environmentally conscious) processing, the ability to reuse and recycle fresh and nutritionally valuable waste materials generated by the general fishery industry affords a certain uniqueness to the current invention.
Discussion of the Related Art
Malnutrition is an issue in developing countries with inadequate techniques and resources for storing perishable foods. Namely, modern technological advances, such as refrigeration systems, come at a price few can afford in remote, impoverished areas.
While water may be one of earth's most abundant resources, obtaining purified drinking water still poses a challenge for millions of people living in developing countries. One reason may be attributed to the proximity to available water sources, e.g., landlocked countries and countries in proximity to bodies of salt water, but not fresh water. Even if proximity is of no concern, financial constraints in developing countries may result in the lack of readily available, efficient water purification systems.
One alternative is to extract vital resources from animal tissue. Whether landlocked or next to the sea, many developing countries have an abundant supply of land or marine animals. Marine animals, more specifically fish, are made up of resources including protein, fish oils including omega-3, and water derived from the fish itself. In view of the techniques employed to recover these products, the shelf-life can be extended. By so doing, the necessity to preserve perishable goods via refrigeration is reduced and/or eliminated.
While animal tissue purification systems and techniques already exist in the marketplace, one major setback is the efficiency in recovering products. Inefficiencies generally are attributed to downtime caused by equipment maintenance and replacement. For example, equipment inlets and outlets, as well as conduits for transferring product, may become clogged. Also, employing many pieces of equipment in the purification system requires additional operator time to individually inspect each piece of equipment prior to verifying the system is appropriate for further processing. What is desired in the art is a more efficient system and process for purifying animal tissue to meet present consumer demands. Also desired is a system and process for improving yield of recovered products from animal tissue. Further desired is a system and process for recovering products with long shelf-lives.
What is further desired is a solvent recycling system that recycles the organic solvent and thus reduces the usage of the organic solvent and the emission of organic solvent (also referred as volatile organic compound (VOC)) into the atmosphere.